dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Clash VII
Dimensional Clash VII, or Dimensional Clash 7 was a Dimensional Clash roleplay that revolved around defeating the evil alien god Dester. Plot summary Dester started a tourney in an attempt to try and get Heron, his greatest enemy, killed. The tourney began on the planet of Arisevos, where armies began to kill the natives, the Glugas. Next, the armies came to the heroes of the tourney while they were fighting the Battle of the Alamo. This ended in disaster for the heroes, as did the next location, the Grid, where more innocents were killed by villains in Dester's tourney. The tactician Robin began to strategize ways to help her fellow heroes triumph over the villainous armies. In the next location, Termina, Majora was defeated by another collection of heroes, and aliens were fought off by Donnel and Brendan at Romani Ranch. The tourney then moved to Disney World, where Marcus Anderson figured out that the roleplay was simply a story. The dragon Smaug was killed by Explozevo and Ness here during a battle fought in Tomorrowland. Giygas took over the entire Earth surrounding Disney World, and Moby Dick ran rampant around the park for a while. The fight came to Isla Nublar, where the armies of villains fought each other. In the next location the champions managed to defeat the villainous armies for the first time, with Robin defeating Kroenen along with the help of others including Captain Nemo, Donnel, and Brendan. The roleplay itself ended not long after this point due to disinterest from some players and a lack of plot direction. The creator has drafted, here, what he would assume to be the next course of action for the vaguely extant storyline. note that this uses characters that do not belong to the writer, cardiackid Dester, achieving his original goal, kills his rival Heron. This causes Dester's good counterpart, the god Bogu, to appear, and he helps Robin and the Champions devise a way to kill Dester for good. Captain Nemo agrees to help, worrying that Dester will become too powerful. Meanwhile Dester destroys the Devil's Machine, freeing Giygas and putting the entire Omniverse into great peril. Davy Crockett, Edgar Allan Poe, the Fossil Fighters, and Anon Guy are all murdered by Praetor Sienus and Heir in the process of freeing Giygas, as they are all tricked into destroying the machine. The Champions, with Robin, Donnel, and Brendan as their leaders, seek out Dester with intent to kill. They replace Heir's key, turning him good, and Heir blows up Praetor Sienus. Finally, with the effort of all the surviving Clash heroes, Dester is killed permanently, and Bogu seals his soul away, preventing escape. Heir, being a toy, agrees to be destroyed to prevent his evil key from being reinserted. However, at this point, Captain Nemo goes mad, realizing that the multiple universes have terrible implications such as evil versions of himself and Robin or multiple Desters. He decides to try and destroy the omniverse with the remnants of Dester's rebuilt Devil's Machine, which contained a mechanism designed to kill Heron at the expense of the entire universe he was in. The Champions battle Nemo, and Nemo is eventually killed by Benald and Trace who make a reappearance after presumably being in the shower for years. trivia this page exists because robin is in this clash and she originated in DC7 Category:Misc Category:Roleplays